We're official, you're my boyfriend
by anonymousgirl25
Summary: Signing the HR forms makes everything official, this is just a cute little story about how Meredith and Andrew sign the HR forms and celebrate with eachother afterwards, someone walks in on them again, I wonder who this time though?


I stole this idea off someone else sorry.. It's different though but just regarding the same storyline of them signing the papers for HR.

It was the day after Catherine's party, after the incident with Andrew's dad coming home, Andrew drove Meredith back to her house, but not without giving her a kiss goodnight and promising that their night together will happen soon and it will be special.

MEREDITH's POV

I woke up the next morning, I turned around and looked at the clock, SHIT 10am! I panicked at first as I didn't know if the kids were up or school, until it dawned on me that Maggie had texted me last night for me to enjoy my night and that she had been called last night to go in for an early surgery so she could come by and pick the kids up and take them to school, after my panic was over I thought about my night with Andrew at Catherine's party and it was perfect, I haven't been this happy in so long.

I got ready for work and headed out the door, I thought about last night on the drive to work and realised that my relationship with Andrew is becoming serious and I do need to report it to HR like Alex told me to do, I parked up and walked into the hospital, I searched everywhere for Andrew and found him at the nurses station, I walked up to him and smiled "Hey you" I whisper in his hear, "are you busy? Or can I steal you away for something?" he looked down at me, tucked my hair back behind my ear and nodded his head "Hey gorgeous, yes you can indeed" I took his hand and led him into an empty office room, I took the papers out from behind my back and placed them in front of him, we both sat down and he placed his hand on one of my thighs "what's these for? Are you divorcing me already?" he joked with a kiss to my cheek, I laughed and pushed him away, but instantly pulled him back into me, I missed him presence already, "funny, no these are HR forms to send them, to inform when officially about our relationship, it is the rules after all" I told him, he looked at me and smile "so we're official? I am officially your boyfriend?" she smiled, leaned down and whispered against his lips, "yes you are officially my boyfriend, Andrew DeLuca and I honestly couldn't be happpier" and I give him a gentle kiss against his lips, he deepens the kiss and I can't take it anymore, "we need to celebrate, let's fill out these forms and meet me in the on-call room on floor 2, I need my DeLuca fix" I whisper against him lips, he laughed but nodded, we filled in the forms and I told him I'd give these to Alex before I come see him.

I make my way to the Chief's office, I knock the door and enter when I heard a "come in" from Alex, he looked up "what can I do for you Mer?" he asked me with a smile, "here are the HR forms to inform about mine and Andrew DeLuca's relationship" I say with a smile o my face and a slight blush on my cheek's, he looks at me with a happy but also shocked reaction, "wow, this is serious, you two are official then?" I look at him and nod my head "yes we are and before you ask, yes I'm happy, very happy Alex" he comes and gives me a hug a kiss to my head and no words needed to be spoken to say how happy he is that I'm giving love another chance and moving on. A knock on the door and another "come in" from Alex and Jo Karev walks in, "what's with all the emotions and hugging going on in here? Jo says with a smile on her face, "Mer has just handed in her notice.." Alex said with a smirk towards me, "WHAT? NO YOU CANT'T LEAVE!" Jo ran up to her and was shaking her as if to say 'what are you doing?!' we both burst out laughing, Jo realised we were joking and just looked at us both, "you idiots!" she shouted but then started laughing with us "we're joking Jo, I've just given my HR forms into Alex for him to send off for me" I tell her, "wait? What HR forms, as in relationship?" I smile at her and say "yes, for me and Andrew DeLuca, we're together, dating" I couldn't stop smiling, "OMG, I'm so happy for you Mer, no matter our history he's a good guy, a really good guy" she gives me a hug and I hug her back, "thank you, Jo, he is a perfect and I'm ready, right I need to head off, someone I've got to the see.." I saw with a smirk on my face and walk out the door, hearing sounds of "eww, gross" and also laughing as I walked out the door.

ANDREW's POV

I had just got to the on call room that Meredith told me to go to, I was just about to lock the door when it got pushed open on me, I went to tell the person that this room is occupied but I realised it was Meredith, she pushed me in and her lips were on mine straight away, I grabbed hold of her thighs and hoisted her up, her legs wrapped around my waist and carried her over to one of the beds, we fell down and I instantly went to trailing kisses up her neck and started sucking and nibbling on her ear, she giggled and rolled us over so that she was on top straddling my waist, my hands were running up and down her back, I gently squeezed her ass slightly and she moaned, my hands went up to her hair and got tangled within her blonde waves, her hands went over my chest and she reached down to take my scrub top off, she started kissing down my chest and travelled back up and we carried on kissing, "omg, we need to stop, I really don't want this to happen in an on-call room Mer, I want it to special for you, you deserve that, please?" I say, trying to get my breath back, she smiled at me softly and gently stroked her hand on my cheek, "you're literally the sweetest, I'm so lucky that you kissed me at the wedding" I looked at her and gave her a kiss on the nose, "I'm the lucky one Mer, I never gave up you and look at us now, you deserve the best" she blushed and smiled, we both decided to take a little nap as Meredith didn't have a surgery until later on in the day and Andrew was just updating him patients files and was scrubbing in with Maggie later.

We must of dropped off to sleep and had been sleeping for an hour or maybe two when the door creaked open, SHIT when Meredith came in I completely forgot to lock the door, I quickly tried to hide Meredith until the blanket, she stirred a little and a gave her a soft kiss to her head, I look up and saw that it was Maggie, "Hey, our surgery is in half hour, I just came to tell you as Amelia saw you both come in here, don't worry, nobody else did, but I didn't want to page you in case you were umm.. busy or mostly sleeping and I didn't want to wake either of you up" she whispered, Andrew looked up and smiled at her "thank you, we've just sent our HR forms off anyway, so we're not hiding but we're not broadcasting our relationship if that makes sense? Plus why would I want to hide someone like Meredith, I'm so happy and proud to be with her" I replied with a smile, Maggie looked at me and said "you're amazing for her Andrew, like I said our history is ancient so never feel awkward around me, you and her just make sense and I haven't seen her smile like that since Derek, so keep it up and you'll have no issues at all, just don't break her heart, she's been through enough" I look at her in all seriousness and tell her "I promise, I am not going to break her heart, she's it for me" Maggie smiles and tells me what room pre-op is in and to be there in half hour, I breathe a sigh of relief after she left, due to the fact that it wasn't Richard walking in on us again and the intense but needed conversation that we just had. I look down expecting Meredith to be sleeping still but as I do she is looking up at me smiling, she heard the entire conversation, I go to say something but she cuts me off "thank you so much for kissing me at the wedding, you're it for me too" I lean down and kiss her and just hold her in my arms, there is where I'm mean


End file.
